


Voidtale (ON HIATUS)

by AntiMatterZero



Series: Fragmented Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters belong to Toby Fox, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMatterZero/pseuds/AntiMatterZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of a Genocide Run, something strange happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voidtale (ON HIATUS)

"If we were ever actually friends, you won't come back." Those were the last words you heard before everything turned black. Again. 

"Keep going!" A voice in your mind coaxes. "He can't keep dodging forever." Before re-entering your fight with Sans for the 50th time, you contemplate why you are truly doing this. What goal are you here to obtain. "We are here to become strong and eliminate those who try to get in our way.", Chara reminds you. 

After taking a few minutes to rest, you decide to CONTINUE. At this point what else can you do? You know you can't go back without remembering what you have done to them.

You walk forward and are suddenly hit with strong nausea. You can barely keep your eyes open as the world goes darker than it already is, and you hear Chara yell, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Darkness. That is what you see all around you as you wake up. You are on a patch of golden yet grey flowers. For a moment you wonder if you or Chara accidentally reset and then say that's not possible cause the beginning never looked like this. Besides, that there is no Flowey around and the usual gate to the RUINS is broken in front of you. You are about to walk to the door and try to pick up the rubble, when you fall through the floor below you into a black void.

You decide to wait a bit before exploring your surroundings. Though from where you are you can see pitch-black in all directions and no light shines anywhere. You start to walk.. forward? You aren't sure in a place like this. You start to hear voices ahead. "You idiot! We're both trapped here! They did this to both of us!" and "Heh, you sure are a talkative flower!" You walk towards the voices and suddenly feel yourself being pulled towards whoever is talking. You look up and ..... oh god... it's them. 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't our little genocidal brat!", Sans says.

You feel like you are REALLY not going to have a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this idea I had. Sorry for the shortness of this first chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger and the next chapter will most likely be longer.


End file.
